livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Adventure Tracking
Submitted Adventures submitted for judge approval: * Toad in the Hole: GM: Systole; APL 2 Upcoming These adventures are approved and ready to recruit: * The Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets: GM: Satin Knights; loosely approved by PerrinMiller ** Source: Paizo's From Sea to Shore; APL 6; Expected length: 1 year ** Pre-recruited players: Kalinn Frost, Aradra, Iosef, Daylily, Relic Nevyn In Progress * Bloodcove Disguise DM: galahad0430 (Until 13 Dec 2011) & perrinmiller (From 14 Dec 2011); Judge: GlassEye * Scourge of the Howling Horde DM: perrinmiller Judge: Mowgli; Awarded DMC 8.26 for 1st 118 days (Thru 21 Nov 2011) * Fury Steps In DM: Qik; Judge: IronWolf; Awarded DMC 7.07 for 1st 101 days (12/3/11 to 3/12/12) * Daggers at Midnight 2 DM: perrinmiller Judge: GlassEye * Escort Service DM: Systole; GM: GlassEye * Kostry Kopec DM: jkason; Judge: Mowgli * Dwarven Crusade: Khuldun DM: GlassEye * Rescue at Boar's Ridge DM: Satin Knights * Ties that Bind DM: Qik; Judge: perrinmiller Completed * A Bad Light DM: sunshadow21; Awarded DMC 5.46 for 1st 78 days (Thru 19 Aug 2011); Run Time: 103 days; Total DMC: 7.21 *'Bats in the Belfry' DM: HolyMan; Judge: GlassEye; Run Time: 98 days; DMC 5.46 and 1.40 for GlassEye. * Beggar's Belief DM: Aldern Foxglove/GlassEye; DM Time: 71 days/22 days; DMC (AF) 4.97; DMC (GE) 1.54 * A Brief Interlude DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 11 days: DMC .77 * Buyer's Remorse DM: Aldern Foxglove; Run Time: 23 days; DMC: 2 points * Crab a la King DM: AxeM; Judge: HolyMan; Run Time: 20 days; DMC: 2 points * Dockside Diversion (level 1-2) DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 8 days; DMC: 0.56 * Frog Hunt DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 18 days; DMC: 2 points *'The Green Faerie' DM: InVinoVeritas; Run Time: 210 days; DMC 14.70 * Howling Night DM: SJRSamurai/InVinoVeritas * In Love and Death DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 62 days; DMC: 4.34 * Kobold's Keep DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 107 days; DMC: 6 points * The Lady of Lake Laguna DM: Deuce Traveler; Run Time: 82 days: DMC 5.74 *'Little Rock of Horrors' DM: GlassEye; Judge: Aldern Foxglove; Run Time: 56 days; DMC: 3.92 *'A Merchant in Need of Assistance' DM: sunshadow21; Judge: HolyMan; Run Time: 37 days; DMC 2.59 * The Mightiest Weapon DM: Deuce Traveler; Run Time: 57 days; DMC: 3.99 * The Old Alchemist DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 90 days; DMC 6.3 *'One Night in Palazzo Dannato' DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 58 days; DMC 4.06 * Run Away DM: jackslate45; Run Time: 77 days; DMC: 5.39 * Ryall's Estate DM: Jkason; Run Time: 77 days: DMC 5.39 * St. Ulthar's Medallion DM: Mark Chance; Run Time: 201 days (171 DMing); DMC: 11.97 *'Sinking Ever Deeper' DM: Selc Silverhand; Run Time: 149 days; DMC: 10.43 *'A Soul Indiscretion' DM: Aldern Foxglove; DM Time: 58 days; DMC 4.06 *'The Sunken Temple' DM: Walking Dad; Run Time: 154 days; DMC 10.78 * The Sword and the Fallen Angel DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 120 days: DMC 8.4 *'Velvet Underground' DM: InVinoVeritas; Run Time: 60 days; DMC 4.20 *'Uncertain Whereabouts' DM: Qik; Run Time: 64 days; DMC 4.48 *'Expansion '''DM: Sunshadow21; Run Time: 164 days; DMC 11.48 *'Something's Cooking' DM: sunshadow21; Run Time: 65 days; DMC 4.55 * 'Roaming Dead - Appendix B' DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 28 days; DMC 1.96 * 'Roaming Dead DM: DalkonCledwin; Judge: perrinmiller; Run Time: 48 days; DMC 3.36 * '''Daggers at Midnight DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 194 days; DMC 13.58 * Distant Relations DM: jkason; Run Time: 154 days; DMC 10.78 * Dockside Diversion/Still Waters DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 144 days; DMC 10.08 * Crypt of the Everflame DM: Mowgli; Run Time: 387 days; DMC 27.09 * Precious Cargo DM: Qik; Run Time: 57 days; DMC 3.99 * Treasure Hunt DM: sunshadow21; Run Time: 167 days; DMC 11.69 * A Spiked Drink DM: jackslate45; Run time: 179 days; DMC 12.53 DM Credits Tracking Aldern Foxglove: Total Earned: 11.03; Unspent: 11.03 AxeM: Total Earned: 2; Unspent: 0.0 * Spent: 2 pts, The Duke @ level 2 Deuce Traveler: Total Earned: 9.73; Unspent 9.73 DalkonCledwin: Total Earned: 3.36; Unspent 3.36 GlassEye: Total Earned: 23.84; Unspent: 9.84 * Spent: 2 pts, Fury @ level 2, Nov 29, 2010 * Spent: 6 pts, Agno Phoenicus (3rd pc), June 30, 2011 * Spent: 3 pts, Elenka Danyllova @ level 2, Sep 20, 2011 * Spent: 1 pt, Fury @ level 4, Nov 09, 2011 * Spent: 2 pts, Elenka Danyllova @ level 4, Mar 29, 2012 HolyMan: Total Earned: 22.59; Unspent: 5.59 * Spent: 1 pt, Markas @ level 1; 7 pts, Darreo @ level 1 * Spent: 3 pt. Markas @ level 2 * Spent: 6 pt. Creating Ioseph (3rd PC) InVinoVeritas: Total Earned: 18.90; Unspent: 3.90 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Kazanto (3rd PC) *Spent: 2 pts, Kanli @ level 2 *Spent: 2 pts, Kanli @ level 3 *Spent: 1 pt, Kazanto @ level 1 *Spent: 2 pts, Kanli @ level 4 *Spent: 2 pts, Holphin @ level 2 jackslate45: Total Earned: 17.92; Unspent: 17.92 jkason: Total Earned: 16.17; Unspent: 4.17 *Spent 2 pts, Nathan Tchanlach @ level 3 *Spent 4 pts, Saktouk Bekloric @ level 2 *Spent 6 pts, Creating Ru Brike (3rd PC) Mark Chance: Total Earned: 11.97; Unspent: 11.97 Mowgli: Total Earned: 27.09; Unspent: 27.09 perrinmiller: Total Earned: 32.2 (with 8.26 from adventures in progress); Unspent: 2.2 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Tyrien e'Adrianne (3rd PC) *Spent: 5 pts, Tyrien @ level 1 *Spent: 4 pts, Tyrien @ level 2 *Spent: 5 pts, Ariel @ level 4 *Spent: 6 pts, Cythera @ level 5 *Spent: 1 pts, Cythera @ level 6 *Spent: 2 pts, Tyrien @ level 4 *Spent: 1 pts, Borric @ level 5 Qik: Total Earned: 15.54; Unspent: 9.54 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Mesem Adrarda (3rd PC), March 15, 2012 Satin Knights: Total Earned: 6.00; Unspent: 0.00 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Tasanto Nysys (3rd PC) SelcSilverhand: Total Earned: 10.43; Unspent: 10.43 Sunshadow21: Total Earned: 21.49; Unspent: 13.49 * Spent: 2 pts, Ausk @ level 1 * Spent: 6 pts, Creating Thuvian Darklight (3rd PC) Walking Dad: Total Earned: 10.78; Unspent: 10.78